The Reason
by Ice-Fuyuki
Summary: "Taiga? Mau one-on-one?" "Aku mau tapi- Ada urusan,". "Aomine, bisa kau panggil Momoi?" Aomine dan Kagami mulai mencari kebenarannya. Dimulai dari Kuroko yang berubah, Kuroko yang ternyata mengunjungi Akashi. Hingga saatnya pertandingan persahabatan Seirin vs Kaijou. "Dimana dia?". [Pairing tersembunyi, AU] Enjoy reading, all!
1. About Kuroko Tetsuya

Pertama kali saya, buat FF tragedy~ Hehehe~ /? Pair dirahasiakan~! KYAHAHA~! /plak/ Makanya di chara tag Cuma saya buat Kuroko T. X3

FF ini berchapter ya. Mau one-shot seems kepanjangan. Tapi kira kira untuk 3 chap udah selesai. Paling 4 chapter~ /udah/ Ok, enjoy! X9

**The reason**

**Kuroko no Basuke **bukan milik saya~

**FF ini **milik saya~

**Genre : **Angst, Tragedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort , Romance (?)

**Rate : **K+ (?)

**Warning(s) : **Shounen-Ai, AU, OOC

**Summary : **Ada apakah dengan Kuroko? Kenapa dia bisa flat dan expressionless? Dan sepertinya dia membenci hari Jumat. "Kau kenapa, Kuroko?"/"Tidak, Kagami-kun." / Hanya fanfiksi, dan alasan Kuroko yang jelas bukan aslinya. [Pairing tersembunyi, AU] Enjoy reading~!

_**Let's start~**_

Kuroko hanya berjalan di sekitar seirin. Ia membaca buku dan menggunakan misdirectionnya.

"Yo! Kuroko!" sapa Kagami.

"Yo, Kagami-kun." Balas Kuroko datar.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Kagami melihat wajah bayangannya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kagami-kun. Dan jangan melihat wajahku seperti itu." Kata Kuroko dan berjalan lebih cepat.

"H-hoi, aku hanya ingin menanyakanmu, kenapa setiap jumat kau pasti menggunakan misdirection dan pergi? Pelatih dan Kapten menyuruh aku menanyakanmu!" kata Kagami sambil teriak dan mengejar-ngejar Kuroko yang entah kemana menggunakan misdirectionnya. "K-kuroko!" Kagami meneriakkan nama Kuroko.

"Aku disini, Kagami-kun. Jika kalian ingin tahu—Cari tahu saja sendiri." Kata Kuroko tiba-tiba dan menggunakan misdirectionnya.

"H-ha?" Kagami bingung. _Sejak kapan dia menjadi begitu?_ Batin Kagami. _Kalau begitu berarti ada sesuatu!_ Pikir Kagami lagi.

Lalu, Kagami langsung lari ke gym untuk menemui anggota tim seirin.

"Pelatih! Semuanya! Aku mau minta izin untuk tidak latihan hari ini!" teriak Kagami.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Kuroko tidak, kau juga?" kata Hyuuga.

"T-tidak! Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan!" Kagami mengambil tasnya, menyampirkan di bahunya dan lari keluar dengan cepat.

"K-kagami-kun—" omongan Riko terpotong. "Ada apa dengan mereka?" Riko bingung melihat duo Cahaya-Bayangan tersebut.

"Kok mereka begitu?" tanya Koganei.

"Y-ya, kita semua tidak tahu, kita lanjutkan saja latihannya!" ujar Riko yang meniup peluitnya.

_Ada apa dengan mereka? _Tanya Furihata dan Fukuda di dalam hati. Mereka masih berdiri dan bengong.

"Fukuda-kun? Furihata-kun?" Riko menyadarkan mereka. "Ada apa?" tanya Riko.

"T-tidak, pelatih~" kata mereka dan mulai berlari.

"Baiklah," kata Riko. _Kenapa? Lama-lama semuanya menjadi aneh atau hanya perasaanku?_ Batin Riko. Ia menghela nafas. _Un, tidak tidak. Aku harus fokus! _Batin Riko sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pelatih?" Izuki menghampiri Riko yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"T-tidak~! S-sana latihan!" Riko mengusir Izuki dan Izuki langsung latihan.

Kembali ke Kagami. Kagami sedang berlari dengan cepat. Meskipun menabrak orang-orang, ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah ia harus sampai Touou High secepatnya. Mau apa Kagami ke Touou? Ia mau menanyakan perihal Kuroko kepada Aomine. Kagami berpikir, Aomine adalah mantan light Kuroko di Teikou. Pastinya ia tahu banyak tentang Kuroko.

_Touou dimana sih?! _ Batin Kagami kesal. Ia melihat kesekitar, apakah ia melihat gedung sekolah Touou atau tidak.

Kagami berjalan lagi. Lalu ia menabrak orang bertubuh agak kecil.

"S-sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" kata orang berbadan kecil tersebut sambil menunduk-nunduk.

_Eh, kalau tidak salah, itu tas Touou high kan? Dan—Ah! Dia teman setim Aomine! _Batin Kagami. "Kau setim dengan Aomine kan, di Touou?" tanya Kagami pelan.

"S-sumimasen—Eh? Iya." Katanya menunduk takut. Siapa dia? Dia adalah Sakurai Ryou, Shooting Guard tim Touou.

"A-Aomine dimana!?" Kagami menggenggam pelan lengan Sakurai.

"S-sumimasen!" Sakurai menunduk. "A-Aomine masih di sekolah, di gym.." katanya.

"Touou di sekitar sini, kan? Bisa kau antar aku ke Touou? Aku ingin bertemu Aomine!" kata Kagami dengan semangat.

"H-hai! S-sumimasen, sumimasen.." Sakurai menunduk (lagi) dan mulai berjalan ke arah Touou.

Ketika sampai disana, seluruh murid Touou menatap Kagami, yang berseragam Seirin.

_Masa bodoh dengan mereka! _Batin Kagami yang sebenarnya agak risih ditatap begitu.

Letak gym agak jauh dari bangunan sekolah. Letaknya agak di pojokan. Hingga akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di gym Touou.

"Jauh!" kata Kagami.

"S-sumimasen!" Sakurai menunduk dan membuka pintu.

Imayoshi menyadari bahwa ada yang masuk.

"Ara? Sakurai?" kata Imayoshi. "Dan—Eh? Kagami Taiga dari Seirin?" lanjut Imayoshi saat Kagami masuk kedalam.

Saat Imayoshi menyebutkan 'Kagami Taiga dari Seirin', seluruh anggota tim basket Touou melihat Kagami.

"S-sumimasen, t-tadi dia bilang mau bertemu dengan Aomine.." Sakurai menunduk.

"Aku?" Aomine mendekati mereka dan menatap Kagami. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu. Ini tentang—Kuroko." Kata Kagami.

"Tetsu? Ada apa dengan Tetsu?" Aomine tidak tahu apa maksudnya Kagami.

"Kita bicara diluar saja, jangan disini. Ayo," ajak Kagami.

"Baiklah." Aomine mengambil jaket dan tasnya lalu ia pergi bersama Kagami.

"A-ada apa?" Momoi tiba-tiba datang sambil berlari. "T-tentang Tetsu-kun, kan?" tanyanya.

"Sudah, kau tidak usah ikut." Kata Aomine.

"T-tapi—" omongan Momoi terpotong.

"Betul, kau tidak usah ikut, Momoi." Kata Kagami. "Ayo, cepat, Aomine." Lanjut Kagami.

"Iya, iya, kenapa kau terburu-buru?" tanya Aomine.

"Uhh.. Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kagami.

"Aku yakin ada yang kau sembunyikan, Kagami." Ujar Aomine percaya diri.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Kagami singkat.

Mereka pergi ke Maji Burger. Tetapi, mereka melihat Kuroko disitu. Mereka pun mencari tempat lain. Lalu, mereka akhirnya menemukan restoran yang pas. Disana, mereka menemukan Midorima dan Takao yang sedang makan.

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan! Bukannya itu Kagami Taiga dari Seirin dan Aomine Daiki dari Touou?" tanya Takao.

"Diamlah, Takao. Mana? Tidak mungkin mereka disini nodayo." Kata Midorima masih makan.

"Itu Midorima, duduk disana saja." Kata Aomine.

"Ok, ayo." Kagami dan Aomine berjalan dan duduk di dekat Midorima dan Takao.

"Kenapa kau disini, nodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Benar kan, kataku? Ada Aomine dan Kagami!" kata Takao.

"Kau Takao Kazunari dari Shuutoku, kan?" tanya Kagami dan duduk di samping Takao.

"Ya!" balas Takao.

"Kami disini karena Kagami ingin menanyakan hal tentang Tetsu." Kata Aomine.

"Kuroko?" tanya Midorima sambil meminum airnya. "Ada apa dengan Kuroko nodayo?" Midorima penasaran dan menaikkan kacamatanya. "Bukan berarti aku peduli atau apa, nodayo." Lanjutnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Takao juga penasaran.

"I-itu—Sekarang, setiap jumat dia selalu.. Err—Murung, sedih, membolos dari latihan?" kata Kagami dengan muka khawatir.

"H-ha? T-Tetsu bolos latihan? Tetsu yang itu? Kuroko Tetsuya? Mantan sixth phantom player dari Kiseki no Sedai?!" balas Aomine dengan nada meninggi. Ia juga mendadak berdiri

"Memangnya ada berapa 'Tetsu' yang kau kenal, aho!" kata Kagami.

"Saat SMP, setahuku dia yang paling rajin latihan, nodayo." Kata Midorima berusaha mengingat saat mereka masih di Teikou.

"Iya, itu benar," kata Aomine.

"Dan ada anehnya, dia selalu murung, sedih, bolos, pulang duluan setiap hari jumat." Kata Kagami. "Dan dia sekarang.. Sangat—Flat?" lanjut Kagami.

"Baka, Tetsu memang flat dari dulu juga." Kata Aomine sambil agak menyeringai kecil.

"Aku tahu pikiranmu, Ahomine. Bukan 'flat' itu, tapi maksud Kagami mukanya." Ujar Midorima.

Setelah Midorima mengatakan hal tersebut, Kagami dan Takao didepannya hanya bisa facepalm. Se-hentai apakah si Aomine Daiki?

"Soal itu, setahuku Tetsu masih lumayan sering tersenyum bahagia." Kata Aomine.

"L-lalu, kau tahu alasannya?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku soal itu kurang tahu, nodayo." Kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kau?" Kagami menanyakan Kagami.

"Kayaknya sih, tidak.." kata Aomine.

"Begitu ya.. Kukira kalian tahu." Nada bicara Kagami.

"Kalian tahu, siapa yang mungkin tahu tentang Kuroko?" tanya Kagami.

"Akashi mungkin tahu, dia kan kapten, nodayo." Kata Midorima.

"Un, kau benar Midorima." Ujar Aomine.

"Rakuzan di Kyoto kan? Itu jauh lho," kata Takao.

"Oh iya, ya.. Itu jauh, lho, Kagami." Aomine mengeluarkan handphone nya. "Telepon saja Akashi, pakai Handphone-ku." Lanjut Aomine dan menyodorkan handphone-nya.

Kagami menatap handphone yang disodorkan Aomine dan agak tercengang, lalu ia mengambilnya dan menelepon Akashi.

"Tersambung?" tanya Aomine.

"_Ah! Apakah ini Akashi Seijuurou?" tanya Kagami._

"_**Bukan, ini adalah pelayan kediaman Akashi. Ini dengan siapa?" **_kata pelayan tersebut.

"_I-ini teman dari Akashi Seijuurou. Bisa aku bicara dengannya?" kata Kagami._

"_**Baiklah, saya tanya sebentar. Dengan siapa ini?" **_kata pelayan itu lagi.

"_Dengan Aomine Daiki!" kata Kagami._

"Hey, hey, kau menggunakan namaku." Kata Aomine.

"Kalau disebut Kagami Taiga, Akashi tidak akan mau mengangkatnya, nodayo." Kata Midorima.

"_**Ah, ini Seijuurou-sama—" **_Kata pelayan kediaman Akashi itu.

"_H—" _omongan Kagami terpotong.

"_**Aku tahu itu bukan Daiki, siapa kau?" **_tanya Akashi dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

"_Ya, itu memang benar, aku Kagami Taiga dari Seirin." _Balas Kagami.

"_**Oh, partner Tetsuya? Mengapa kau meneleponku? Dengan bantuan Daiki ingin menggangguku?" **_kata Akashi dengan nada yang sangat mengintimidasi.

"_B-bukan! Aku ingin menanyakan tentang Kuroko." Kata Kagami dengan nada merendah. "Kumohon!" _lanjut Kagami.

"_**Apa yang harus kubantu?" **_kata Akashi.

"_A-apa kau tahu kenapa dia menjadi expressionless, dan setiap jumat murung dan selalu sedih?" _tanya Kagami.

"_**Tentang Tetsuya, ya. Kenapa kau tidak tanya Daiki saja?" **_kata Akashi.

"_I-INI SUDAH KUTANYA AOMINE TAHU! BAKA!" _balas Kagami sambil teriak.

_Baka, kau sangat berani berteriak kepada Akashi! Si raja neraka itu! _Batin Aomine dan Midorima

" '_**baka' katamu? Sepertinya saat itu gunting Shintarou belum sampai lehermu ya? *ckris*" **_Akashi memainkan guntingnya.

_Aku turut berduka cita, Kagami.. _batin Aomine, Midorima, Takao.

"_E-eh? S-sudahlah..!" _Kagami hendak mematikan teleponnya.

"_**Terserah, kita akan bertemu di.." **_Akashi memberi jeda._** "... Seirin." **_Lanjutnya. Lalu, Akashi pun mematikan teleponnya.

TBC

A/N : YOOOO~ INI TEST ISENG ISENG LHOOO /? Pair-nya ada yang tau? Gak tau ya? Pair akan lebih jelas kok~ GYAHAHAHA. /diem

**Ok, RnR? Fav/Follow diperbolehkan kok ohoho~ /?**

**Thanks yang udah baca, yang silent reader ataupun reader yang meninggalkan di kotak Review, Favorite, atau Follow~**

**POKOKNYA TERIMA KASIH BANYAK~! \('w')/**

**Maaf kalo ada typo(s), OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, dll~ **


	2. What happen to Kise Ryouta?

Yo! Minna! Chapter 2 khukhu~ /? Oh ya, yang di bold itu pembicaraan di telepon yaps~ Rate yang di chap sebelumnya juga typo- ;w; Gomeeen~

**The reason**

**Kuroko no Basuke **bukan milik saya~

**FF ini **milik saya~

**Genre : **Angst, Tragedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort , Romance (?)

**Rate : **T

**Warning(s) : **Shounen-Ai, AU, OOC

**Summary : **Ada apakah dengan Kuroko? Kenapa dia bisa flat dan expressionless? Dan sepertinya dia membenci hari Jumat. "Kau kenapa, Kuroko?"/"Tidak, Kagami-kun." / Hanya fanfiksi, dan alasan Kuroko yang jelas bukan aslinya. [Pairing tersembunyi, AU] Enjoy reading~!

_**Let's start~**_

_**Previously : **_

"_E-eh? S-sudahlah..!" Kagami hendak mematikan teleponnya._

"_**Terserah, kita akan bertemu di.." **__Akashi memberi jeda.__** "... Seirin." **__Lanjutnya. Lalu, Akashi pun mematikan teleponnya._

"Apa maksudnya dengan bertemu di Seirin!" Kagami kesal, ia masih berdiri dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Haruskah aku ke Kyoto?" tanya Kagami.

"Jangan. Kalau kau ke Rakuzan, berbahaya. Ada teman Akashi disana." Kata Aomine.

"Lebih kau tunggu ia datang saja, nodayo." Saran Midorima.

"Begitu ya.. Baiklah." Kagami sudah mulai tenang. Ia duduk.

Adegan selanjutnya kita skip. Langsung ke hari Senin. Dimana semua murid masuk seperti biasa. Kagami sedang di depan lokernya dan ia langsung menuju kelasnya. Ia duduk dan menunggu guru masuk.

"Ya, sensei akan memberitahu kalian, bahwa Kuroko-kun, tidak masuk hari ini." Kata Sensei tersebut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kagami dengan singkat.

"Katanya, Kuroko-kun ingin ke Kyoto." Jawab sensei.

_K-KYOTO?! Apa dia ingin bertemu Akashi?!_ Batin Kagami.

Sensei meninggalkan kelas karena ada rapat guru, Kagami dengan sigap menyambar tasnya dan pergi keluar sekolah. Sangat parah, tapi ia penasaran. Ia menelepon Aomine dengan cepat.

"_AOMINE!" _kata Kagami di telepon.

"_**Apa?" **_Aomine mengangkat teleponnya.

"_S-si Kuroko tidak masuk karena ke Kyoto!" _kata Kagami masih berlari.

"_**K-kyoto katamu? Mau apa dia disana?" **_Aomine meninggikan nadanya._** "Baiklah, tunggu aku di dekat gerbang Touou." **_Lanjut Aomine, ia mulai berlari keluar Touou.__

"_Aku sudah mau sampai. Dimana kau?" _Kagami masih berlari.

"_**Aku di depan gerbang Touou. Oh, aku sudah melihatmu." **_Kata Aomine.

"_Un!" _Kagami menutup teleponnya.

Mereka pun bertemu lagi. Mereka hanya berjalan. Kenapa mereka tidak sambil makan? Karena, mereka akan terlihat seperti orang yang bolos sekolah. Meskipun mereka memang bolos.

"Tetsu ke Kyoto?!" Aomine kaget mendengar pernyataan Kagami.

"Iya, sensei bilang begitu." Kagami mengangguk.

"Pasti kau salah dengar, Kagami!" kata Aomine.

"Enak saja!" balas Kagami.

Lalu, tak lama, HP Aomine berbunyi. Aomine mengangkatnya. Tampak caller ID-nya bernama "Akashi Seijuurou".

"_Halo?" _Aomine mengangkatnya.

"_**Daiki, aku tahu kau bersama Kagami Taiga. Bilang, bahwa aku sedang bersama Tetsuya." **_Kata Akashi sambil menyeringai kecil.

"_**Akashi-kun!" **_terdengar suara Kuroko memanggil Akashi.

"_T-TETSU/K-KUROKO!?" _teriak Kagami dan Aomine.

"_**Apa, Tetsuya?" **_Akashi mengacangi Aomine dan Kagami.

"_HEI! KUROKO/TETSU!" _teriak Kagami dan Aomine.

"_**Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun?" **_kata Kuroko.

"_A-apa benar kau di Kyoto?" tanya Kagami. _

"_***snip* Mana mungkin Tetsuya tidak di Kyoto sedangkan dia bersamaku." **_Kata Akashi. Ia langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Di Kyoto, Akashi dan Kuroko sedang berjalan-jalan. Akashi memasukkan ponselnya kedalam kantong celananya.

_Kagami Taiga, aku tahu alasan mengapa Tetsuya begitu. Sayangnya, itu adalah rahasia. _Batin Akashi sambil agak menyeringai.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko mendekati Akashi. "Kenapa?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Tidak apa-apa.." balas Akashi. Mereka pun berjalan-jalan lagi.

Di Tokyo, Kagami dan Aomine bingung, mau kesekolah, nanti ketahuan. Aomine menemukan lapangan basket di tengah taman. Tempat itu adalah tempat dimana pertama kali akhirnya Kagami bertemu Himuro. Tempat dimana saat itu ada street basket, tetapi dihentikan karena hujan deras.

_Tatsuya.. _batin Kagami.

"Taiga? Dan.. Aomine Daiki?" sapa seseorang. Bagi Kagami, suara tersebut terdengar familiar.

"T-Tatsuya?!" Kagami agak kaget.

"Oh, Himuro Tatsuya." Balas Aomine.

"Mine-chin dan Kagami Taiga." Siapa orang itu? Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Raksasa Ungu, mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan pemain regular tim Yosen, Murasakibara.

"Murasakibara?" Aomine melihat Murasakibara.

"Hei, kau tahu kenapa Kuroko menjadi expressionless dan benci jumat?" Kagami menanyakan Murasakibara.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin Aka-chin tahu." Kata Murasakibara sambil memakan snacknya.

_Semuanya menunjuk ke Akashi, tapi dia bilang, dia tidak tahu.. Aneh.. Mereka—Bukan, Akashi seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang Kuroko, ya itu benar.. _batin Kagami. _Apa aku harus bertanya kepada Momoi? Dia kan, suka Kuroko. Mungkin dia tahu.. _batin Kagami lagi.

"Begitu ya.." kata Aomine.

"Taiga, mau one-on-one?" ajak Himuro, tangannya memegang bola basket.

"Un.. Aku mau, tapi ada urusan. Ayo, Aomine!" Kagami berlari dan menarik Aomine.

"O-oi!" Aomine kaget dan ia ikut berlari.

"Aomine.." Kagami berhenti. "Bisa kau suruh Momoi kesini?" tanya Kagami.

"Satsuki? Aku tidak tahu, dia mau atau tidak." Aomine membuka ponselnya dan menemukan email dari Momoi.

**From : Momoi Satsuki**

**Re : Dimana?**

**Aomine-kun! Kau dimana? **

**From : Momoi Satsuki**

**Re : Balas!**

**Aomine-kun! Balas emailku! **

Dengan cepat, Aomine menelepon Momoi.

"_**Halo?! Aomine-kun! Kau dimana!? Aku sudah mencarimu!" **_teriak Momoi.

"_Kau berisik." _Aomine menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"_**Urusai, Aomine-kun!" **_Momoi masih teriak.__

"_Satsuki," _suara Aomine merendah_. "Bisa kau ke depan taman yang dekat Touou? Kagami ingin bicara denganmu." _Lanjutnya.

"_**Kagami-kun?" **_kata Momoi._** "Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang." **_Momoi mematikan ponselnya.

Di Touou, Momoi menyambar tasnya dan langsung lari dengan cepat ke taman dekat Touou yang disebutkan Aomine.

"Aomine-kun! Kagami-kun!" teriak Momoi dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Satsuki!" balas Aomine.

"Ada apa, Kagami-kun?" tanya Momoi.

"I-ini tentang Kuroko." Kata Kagami.

"Tetsu-kun?" Momoi penasaran.

"Itu, Kuroko kok expressionless, benci jumat, dan sering bolos latihan hari jumat?" tanya Kagami.

"H-HA? T-Tetsu-kun.. B-bolos?" kata Momoi dan menatap Kagami dengan tatapan 'tidak-mungkin-tetsu-kun-bolos'.

"Aku serius," kata Kagami. "Kau tahu alasannya?" tanya Kagami lagi.

"Aku.. Aku tidak tahu tentang itu. Setahuku, yang biasanya tahu itu Akashi-kun." Kata Momoi sambil mencoba berpikir.

_Akashi lagi!? Apa yang disembunyikannya?! _Batin Kagami.

"Tapi, dia bilang dia tidak tahu.." kata Aomine.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak tahu.." kata Momoi. "Maaf, Kagami-kun. Aku juga penasaran tentang Tetsu-kun.." nada bicaranya merendah.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang saja." Kagami mulai berjalan.

"Bagaimana kalau kami ceritakan tentang Tetsu?" ajak Aomine dan menahan tangan Kagami.

"Tentang Kuroko?" tanya Kagami dan berhenti. "Baiklah, ayo." Kagami mengikuti Momoi dan Aomine.

Mereka duduk di sebuah kursi. Momoi menceritakan, bahwa dulu Kuroko tidak expressionless, melainkan sangat sering senyum, makan bersama. Dan, setiap pulang latihan makan popsicle di combini bersama anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya. Kuroko dulu, sebelum masuk first string sangat bekerja keras. Hingga akhirnya masuk first string. Ia juga selalu latihan.

"Begitulah Tetsu.." kata Aomine di akhir cerita.

"Berbeda dengan sekarang.." kata Kagami.

"Sudah jam 2, Aomine-kun. Ayo kembali ke Touou, kita latihan." Momoi mengecek jamnya.

"Aku malas latihan, Satsuki." Aomine masih duduk santai. "Aku ingin bersama Kagami saja." Lanjutnya.

"Kagami-kun harus latihan di Seirin, tahu. Ya kan?" tanya Momoi kepada Kagami.

"Un, iya." Kata Kagami dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku kembali ya." Lanjutnya.

"Kagami-kun, kalau ada apa-apa, bilang kami, ya?" kata Momoi.

"Bilang ya, jangan lupa." Tambah Aomine.

"Iya, iya." Kagami berjalan ke Seirin. Ia masih membayangkan saat Kuroko dulu.

Di gym Seirin, Riko mengecek anggota timnya. Ia tidak melihat Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Are? Kagami-kun dan Kuroko-kun tidak ada—" omongan Riko terpotong.

"Aku disini, pelatih." Muncul Kagami sambil membuka pintu dan langsung menaruh tasnya.

"Kau darimana, Kagami? Dan, apakah kau melihat Kuroko?" tanya Kiyoshi.

"Aku barusan bersama Aomine dan Momoi. Kuroko di Kyoto." Balas Kagami.

"K-KYOTO?!" semua anggota basket Seirin kaget.

"Tadi Aomine di telepon Akashi, Kuroko bersama Akashi di Kyoto." Jawab Kagami tenang.

"A-AKASHI?!" Semuanya kaget lagi.

"B-baiklah, ayo latihan, Kagami-kun." Kata Riko dan meniup peluitnya.

Mereka pun latihan seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara peluit.

"Ok, istirahat! Semuanya kesini!" Riko memanggil seluruh anggota. "Pelatih Kaijou mengajak kita tanding di Kaijou lusa!" lanjutnya dengan semangat.

_Oh iya, Kise! Kenapa aku lupa? _Batin Kagami.

Kita skip dua hari setelahnya. Tim Seirin memasuki Kaijou. Tampak Kasamatsu sedang mengawasi yang lain. Kagami mencari-cari sosok orang dengan rambut kuning terang.

"Pelatih? Kok tidak ada Kise?" tanya Izuki.

"Hmm.. Aku tidak tahu, Izuki-kun." Balas Riko dan melihat seluruh anggota tim Kaijou.

"Dimana Kise?" tanya Kagami kepada anggota tim Kaijou.

"..." Semua anggota tim Kaijou hanya hening.

To be continued...

A/N : Seems rahasia pair disini MULAI TERKUAK PELAN PELAN, HUAHAHA /berisiklu

**Ok, RnR? Fav/Follow diperbolehkan kok ohoho~ /?**

**Thanks yang udah baca, yang silent reader ataupun reader yang meninggalkan di kotak Review, Favorite, atau Follow~**

**POKOKNYA TERIMA KASIH BANYAK~! \('w')/**

**Maaf kalo ada typo(s), OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, dll~ **


End file.
